Conventional table lamp if installed with an incandescent bulb will radiate much heat from the lighting bulb to make a reader uncomfortable under such a lamp.
Conventional fan, either table fan or standing fan, may blow a cool air for comforting the reader under a lamp, which however still occupies an appreciated space in a living or reading room.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional lamp and fan, and invented the present fan-drafted lamp.